


You Came Back For Me

by Liello



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Haru being Haru, Light Angst, M/M, My first fic, Rin is a dork, Rin is a nervous and precious bean, i put mature for now just to be safe, idek what rating this is going to have so bear with me, will probably add more characters later, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liello/pseuds/Liello
Summary: After graduation Rin left for Australia again to study there while the rest of the boys stayed in Japan to study there. He comes back again for Haru because he has some things he'd like to talk about.





	1. This is so dumb!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it's based off of an rp I had with another person that we sadly never got to finish.

Haru slowly swam back to the coast. He had been swimming out in the sea the whole day with only small breaks in between for eating lunch and for just lazily laying around on the sand, letting the warm late summer sun rays dry his skin. As the water became too shallow to swim, the raven began walking back to the beach and for the first time, he shuddered. He hadn't noticed it before but the sun hung pretty low already so chilly air hit his skin. A small sigh eased past his lips.  _Looks like it's time to go home._

He looked up at the sky with an almost sour expression and pushed his hair back when the motion caused it to fall in his eyes. He had let it grow quite a bit longer for no particular reason other than he hadn't felt like cutting it or going to the hairdresser. It became a nuisance sometimes as it fell in his face a little more often than he would have liked but he also kind of liked how it looked. Not that his looks mattered that much anyway. A chill went through his spine again so he set his eyes back on the beach again and made his way to where he had left his shirt and pants as well as a towel. 

He dried himself with the towel and was just putting his shirt on when he saw a glint of red out of the corner of his eye. The swimmer briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. No, this couldn't possibly be him, he reminded himself. There was no way that after  _months_  of not hearing anything from him, he would just be standing there, just a few meters away on the same beach as him.  _Then why is my heart beating so fast?_ No, that couldn't be him. Why would he drop by without notifying him beforehand? It didn't make any sense.

When he opened his eyes again, he didn't dare glance in the general direction of where he had just seen that flash of color. Instead, he got dressed quickly and left the beach in a hurry, trying his best to calm his wildly beating heart. No, he wasn't afraid. No, this was just ridiculous. How he had thought about him immediately just because he had seen a flash of red was pathetic. He didn't want to look just to discover some guy wearing a red hat. Haru didn't know if his heart would be able to take that.

 

* * *

 

He slowly walked along the shore with the sea to his left. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes were focused on the sand before him. The young man nervously kicked the little crystals and paused. One last time, at least he told himself it was the last time, he scanned the beach and the sea for that familiar figure. His heart sank when he failed to recognize anyone (again). He pulled his phone out of his pocket to stare at the text he had received the day before for the hundredth time.

> _10:30pm_
> 
> _Gou:_
> 
> _"He should be at the beach all day tomorrow. Good luck <3"_

"This is so dumb!" he growled and shoved it back in his pocket. The redhead regretted procrastinating all day. Now the raven had probably already left and he had missed his chance.

In an attempt to calm himself, he ran his hand through his maroon locks. When he looked up to scan the beach again his eyes widened. There he was, dripping wet, walking across the beach.

_Haru._

He hurried to follow him but then stopped in his tracks.  _What the fuck am I going to say?_ The swimmer had lost a lot of sleep on thinking about what he was going to do or say and he had managed to come up with something but it was all gone now.

So he just stood there, his heart beating way too fast that he almost worried the raven would be able to hear it. But then the other left the beach and he was finally shook out of his trance. He couldn't just let him get away now. He had to talk to him,  _now._


	2. Hurt feelings

Rin was at a complete loss. He had run after Haru but the other had been so fast that he had quickly disappeared out of his line of sight. Which had left him with no other choice than to aimlessly stroll around, searching for that familiar face. After what felt like an eternity, when the sun had almost completely set, he was ready to give up. Hot tears burned in his eyes.

With his hands shoved in his pockets and with his hand hanging low, he wandered through the city, lost in thought.

How could he let this chance slide like that? Of course he could still look for him tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, until he had finally found him but just how high were the chances to catch Haru alone again without Makoto? Hell, those two were like two sides of a coin. And the redhead couldn't bear to face Makoto like this, before he had spoken to Haru. How would he even look at him? Would he have his trademark smile and be understanding? Or would his soft eyes turn hard with disapproval and rejection? _No_ , he shook his head. He would speak to Haru first and if he didn't want him in his life anymore he would leave. That would be hard enough.

Rin shook his head. Wandering around like that with thoughts like this wouldn't get him anywhere. He had to forge out a new plan and try again after that. _Yeah, that's a good idea. I just gotta stop being such a crybaby._

Although he was set on getting back to his hotel room, he still couldn't bring himself to stop looking around for any signs of dark hair and bright blue eyes. The redhead wasn't really expecting to spot him anywhere anymore but his heart was still aching to find him. He was shocked when he spotted a familiar figure behind a bar's windows. Haru wouldn't go to a bar all by himself, right? 

 

* * *

 

 

Haru exhaled audibly as he slowly felt his cheeks heat up with something other than just embarrassment and feelings he had tried to bury a long time ago.

He wasn't really one who enjoyed drinking. From time to time his friends would drag him along and usually it would be fun but neither of them really drank all that much. This time around though he was alone and he felt miserable. Why couldn't he let go of his old feelings? Did he really think that, one day, they could be happy together? They could have been. But...-

 

* * *

 

Rin walked into the bar, cautiously looking over to the figure he thought might be Haru. He didn't want to be caught staring by some random guy. But he didn't have to look twice to know it was indeed Haru, even though he still didn't know what the fuck he was doing here.

His heart leapt in joy. He still had a chance today. Without a second thought, he stormed over to his table and took a seat across him. He wouldn't lose him again. He had spent too much time searching for him.

Only when he saw blue eyes first widen in shock and then block off in some kind of defensive stare he knew this probably hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. The raven's cheeks were tinged in the faintest shade of pink and his beautiful blue eyes were slightly glazed. Rin's eyes travelled across the table.  _Oh._  There were several empty glasses, enough to indicate the other had been here for a while already.

"Haru." his voice sounded a lot more breathless than intended and also a lot more emotional than he would have liked. _Fuck it._ There was no way he could have hidden his turmoil of emotions anyway. Haru could probably see it in his face.

"Rin." His answer came after a little pause, like he wasn't sure what to say. It emitted a sting in Rin's chest. The other sounded so... so...  _emotionless._ _Cold. I guess I deserve that._

The redhead licked his lips in a nervous gesture, his eyes flickering from one end of the room to the other before finally meeting blue ones again. "H-haru... I..." There it was again. Everything he had wanted to say, that he needed to say, was gone. What was he even supposed to say in this kind of situation? He averted his eyes again. HIs hands cramped around the hem of his shirt as he let his head hang low "Haru, I'm-"

"Stop it. Don't you dare give me some lame excuse." Rin flinched. He had never heard Haru sound so harsh and so hurt before. He felt his eyes fill with hot tears again and he couldn't even say he cared that they rolled down his face when he heard the other's chair scrape on the floor followed by the door opening and closing.

This was not how he had hoped this would go.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru jogged the whole way back to his little apartment. It was a nice place but maybe a little bit too small for both Makoto and him. But it was close to the swimming pool and college so they didn't really mind.

The raven did his best to open and close the front door as quietly as possible but when it locked back in place he heard a soft voice coming out of Makoto's room. "Haru? Were you swimming until now?"

"Yeah." he said curtly, not really wanting to talk about what had happened. He hurried into the bathroom, locked the door and filled the bath tub. Not wanting to wait, he just got rid of his clothes quickly and got in the tub before it was filled completely. He let out a sigh when the hot water hit his skin and he finally realized how cold he was. He laid there until the water had become completely cold, trying to sort the flood of thoughts and emotions in him, but without any particular success.

Only when he got out of the tub a sudden realization hit him. 

_I left him with my tab._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is already a mess but I guess I'll continue it because it's actually pretty fun? Even though the fic sucks but like... *shrugs*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you found any mistakes or have any thoughts please leave a comment


End file.
